Miracles Happen
by KirstinRavenclaw
Summary: UPDATED In Harry Potter’s 7th year, things change. Everything goes haywire when certain people come back from behind the veil in the Department of Mysteries. An Alternate Universe fiction with James, Lily, Sirius and a few original characters, please read
1. A New Beginning

Author's Note: This is my story. It's very AU, Sirius, Lily, and James will all come back to life. There is slash and two invented characters. I own those. I own the plot. I don't own anything else that's all J.K. Rowling's imagination. Thank God for her…or we'd never have these amazing fantasies that we have. Don't forget to review!

---------------------------------

Summary: In Harry Potter's 7th year, things change. Everything goes haywire when certain people come back from behind the veil in the Department of Mysteries. An Alternate Universe fiction with James, Lily, Sirius and a few original characters, please read and review!

---------------------------------

_Miracles happen, once in a while_

_When you believe_

_Myra – Miracles Happen – Disney Soundtrack_ _on the Princess Diaries I and II._

---------------------------------

**_Prologue _**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_--- Atlanta, Georgia outside Hartsfield Airport, 1997 8 P.M. ---_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Jamie and Aurora stood outside their two-bedroom flat in Atlanta. It had been years since they had even thought of breaking their Fidelus Charm to go and visit London.

"Why do you want to go Jamie?" Aurora asked softly turning her head slightly towards the other woman keeping her eyes on the plane descending into the runway.

Jamie shrugged, "Don't know why. Something just seems to be pulling me back, something that was stronger than last time."

Aurora nodded softly contemplating the possibilities in her head, "I don't know Jamie. Do we really want to go back to all that drama and hustle and bustle of the U.K.?" letting her Scottish lilt come out in her voice, that she had tried for years to disguise as Midwestern.

Jamie sighed, "We've avoided that community for long enough we might as well go back and finally face our demons. They'll always be there whether we like them or not."

"Alright, we'll go to London," Aurora sighed out softly. Each girl looked at the plane taking off from the airport as they both silently broke their Fidelus charm.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_--- Behind a veil in the Department of Mysteries inside the Ministry of Magic in London ---_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sirius sat cross-legged his bright blue eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall from his eyelashes. He could still picture Harry's face as he fell behind the veil. The anguish and the heartbreak made him feel like he was in Azkaban again. He sighed leaning his head back against the wall.

He began to quietly beat his head against the wall trying to think of ways to get out of this hellhole, "Dammit," he swore softly as the tears finally escaped his eyes.

Two lonely figures stood in the shadowed distance watching him carefully. They had been for days. The woman leaned in against her body against the man's, "Should we talk to him love?" she asked softly, making sure not to disturb Sirius.

The messy haired man shook his head no and spoke just as quietly, "Not yet. He's still getting over what happened to him."

"But it's been two years!" the red haired woman pouted impatiently towards her husband, stomping on his foot lightly.

The bespectacled man winced slightly, "Just a little more time love. I promise," giving her a sound kiss to silence her.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_-- Number Four Privet Drive Surrey, England 3 A.M. ---_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Harry woke with a jolt, breathing heavily almost panting for breath. Tears were streaming from his emerald green eyes.

He stood up brushing off the immediate fear he got from his recurring nightmares. It was nothing new, why did he wake up the same way every time? It was always the same…Sirius and Cedric dying.

He blinked back new tears and put both of his hands on his window and watched the pitch black sky unblinkingly for the rest of the night.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Ending Author's Notes: Thanks for reading. Would appreciate the reviews. I'm in the works for Chapter One. Hope you all continue reading. Sorry it's a bit short. -Kirstin

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	2. It Really Begins

A/N Thank you for the reviews they're much appreciated. It makes me happy to know that my work is appreciated. This is chapter one. I have no time on my hands I sit in class and write out what I want to say. This is the first time I've actually been able to write more than one chapter. Thanks. Read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

**_Chapter One – It Really Begins_**

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_Goo Goo Dolls – Iris_

* * *

-- Hartsfield Airport Atlanta, GAin the Terminal (a month later) --

Jamie looked at the airplane nervously, "You know I hate flying," she squeaked out to Aurora and then muttered, "Why couldn't we just use a port key?" keeping her eyes fixated on the plane.

Aurora scowled, "Damn Hufflepuffs," and then took a deep breath, "If we had it would've been illegal, we could have been splinched," flinching at the thought of it, "or we could've ended up in the middle of the ocean," she grinned suddenly, "Of course we could have taken brooms instead."

"No!" Jamie shouted loudly making everyone around her look at her strangely. She lowered her voice, "I bloody **hate** brooms and you know it!"

"Why do you think I said it?" Aurora grinned cheekily towards Jamie, her brown eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Stupid cheeky Ravenclaw's," Jamie muttered hitting Aurora upside the head.

"Please welcome our first class guests Jamie Engel and Aurora Thatcher, you may now board."

Aurora grinned as Jamie clutched at her arm boarding the large 747 plane to begin the flight.

* * *

-- Behind the Veil…again. (Around the same time) --

Sirius sighed opening his eyes, "Wonder if anyone else is in this hell hole," he muttered to himself as he stood up brushing himself off.

James looked at Lily and mouthed, "Now."

The couple stepped forward, forever at the age of twenty behind the veil stepping in front of Sirius, "We've been waiting for you mate. What took so bloody long?" James said grinning at his best friend.

" James? Lily?" Sirius whispered croakily, "Is it really you?"

Lily nodded and James grinned and Sirius broke down for the second time in two months.

"Now let's figure out how to get out of here," James sat next to Sirius and began to think.

* * *

-- The Burrow, St. Ottery Catchpole, two days before term --

"Two more days mate," Ron Weasley grinned at his best friend Harry Potter who grinned back, "Our final year and I'm not dead yet. Quite a miracle if you ask me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ever the cheerful one aren't you Harry?"

He nodded towards her grinning cheekily, trying to forget his recurring dream that he had just had the night before.

Hermione looked around, "I just hope there will be no need for us to join the Order after school is over. I suppose that is just wishful thinking though…" she looked over at Harry who had just decided that the wall was far more interesting than his best friends.

"Anyways," Ron said trying to veer the subject away from You-Know-Who (Ron still couldn't quite say Lord Voldemort.) "Hermione have you decided on a career yet?" grinning towards Harry who rolled his eyes back towards the ceiling concealing a grin and trying not to laugh.

"Well I don't know. I'd like to be an Auror but it's so time consuming to become one and Arthimancy is just _so _interesting…"

Ron and Harry looked at each other and just began to laugh while a huffy Hermione stormed back to her and Ginny's room.

When Harry finally managed to stop laughing, "Mate I'd hate to see what happened to you if you weren't dating her," grinning largely now.

Ron looked at him somberly, "I don't think I want to know honestly," and they both began to laugh all over again.

* * *

-- Heathrow Airport London, England. Jamie and Aurora's descent.--

"Jamie you can open your eyes now we've landed," Aurora looked at her friend warily.

"Are you sure we're on the ground and you're not tricking me again?"

"One hundred percent, we have a mean looking stewardess looking like she wants to kill us. It's time to get off, pick up our baggage and make our way towards Hogwarts. I've already sent an owl to Dumbledore."

Jamie sighed getting out of her seat and walking down the aisle, "Always one step ahead of me."

"Yeah…" her voice trailing off, her thoughts had drifted off to her old ties in London many times during the flight and they had again, "Let's go pick up our baggage," linking her arm through Jamie's, "We're finally home."

* * *

A/N – Yay. Another chapter done. I can't believe how quickly I'm writing this thing. Ideas just keep popping into my head and I put them on paper before I can even finish them. Great. Don't forget to review. . 


End file.
